


Maybe I would

by ArminsDixieCup



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Almost Rape, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe not a oneshot, One Shot, depends on how I feel I'm so sorry my lovelies, if you like it tell me, ish, kinda sad ish not really, maybe? - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminsDixieCup/pseuds/ArminsDixieCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth comes back to see Sarah, only to find she has forgotten him. He knows this happens, for it was the labyrinth's defense. He sees that this will always happen, but what if someone was willing to come back with him, as a human who can feel, and lust, to keep him company in his lonely heartless labyrinth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jareth was lonely. He wouldn't lie. He felt love and lust and loss just like anyone else. He felt genuine hurt when Sarah left, taking his heart with him and thought that he would never be able to reclaim it. He was sassy and fabulous and had never real thought much of gender and sexuality, but had watched over Sarah and her Toby since she had caught his attention. It was one of the days that Toby was in high school as what they called a sophmore.

Jareth found all these names for the slaves of the American educational system ridiculous. He was decidedly bored as he watched Sarah at her college, another useless name for something he already had considered tacky and irritating. 

He had decided that he was bored with Sarah for the moment, and went to find Toby. He was in a class called photography, a term Jareth was familiar with but not one that he was particularly interested in, that he saw for the first time the difference between heterosexuality and homosexuality.

~

"Williams, wake up!" Toby had always found classes boring and often times fell asleep in them, especially the current class that he was in. Mr. Alph. Or maybe it was Mr. Ralph. Toby honestly couldn't remember.

"Yessir, sorry sir," The year was 2000, and Toby was sixteen. He had issues with self esteem, and was lonely and ostracized due to his sexuality and openness of his sexuality,

"What I was SAYING, is that for this semester's photography project you have to take pictures of the person you love," Toby's gaze cut across the classroom to a tall lanky brunette named Simon, "And show how you feel through the inflection in the pictures. Put the emotions you hold for the person into the picture and make the rest of the class feel it, too."

Toby didn't want the rest of the class to feel for Simon the way he did, there were some beautiful girls in that class that were the apple of Simon's eye that would take away his singleness and Toby's hopefulness with it, too.

Jareth was sitting on the counter in the back of the class, unseen by everyone. Toby would see him if he looked, he remembered the stories Sarah had told him before she lost the memories of Jareth, and believed in them stronger than he believed in himself. That wasn't saying much.

The class nodded and listened as Mr. Ralph gave out near cryptic directions. He was never quite clear with things but the class had learned better than to ask for help with tasks as he just gave out more and more difficult to understand directions that in the end didn't get the students to their destination anyways.

"Pssst. Tooobbyyyyy," A few people sniggered when the class ended and everyone got up to leave. Toby decided to ignore the kids trying to get his attention, much to Jareth's confusion and the bullies' chagrin.

"Fag!" Toby's face flushed and Jareth could recognize the feelings of pain and fear that were darting through the young boy's eyes and face, "Don't ignore us homo!"

Toby got into the hallway and started walking quicker, Jareth easily following with long, slow strides. The small light colored brunette boy got outside and started sprinting in the direction of the William's household, the bullies quickly catching up and knocking him over.

This is where Jereth understood what was happening. The boys attacking Toby threw jeers of, 'you homo', and 'if you like them so much, suck our dicks!'

Jareth became afraid that the boys were going to force themselves on Toby when one of them began unbuttoning his pants, so he used magic to cause the boy to start hallucinating fall down a never ending pit with hand reaching out to grab him and sharp teeth biting him. It wouldn't last forever, in fact by the time he could run away and call for help it would already be over, but he didn't want Toby to hurt anymore. The other children saw the boy screaming in fear and pain and backed away from Toby, who had survived this encounter with his bullies with nothing more than a few bruises on his back and a bloody nose.

This is when he saw Jareth standing above him, his usually spiky and wild hair pulled back into a pony tail with a few loose strands hanging down around his face.

“Wh-who are you?” Toby’s face was flushed and Jareth almost laughed. Sarah had blushed like that once, when she fighting to get her baby brother back. Jareth wondered what she would have done to the bullies who were physically hurting her most precious little sibling.

“I’m Jareth, The Goblin King!” Jareth flipped his hair and smirked as Toby’s jaw dropped, his face astonished and eyes shining with amazement.

“Right,” Toby stood and rolled his eyes, brushing himself off as he stood up. Another thing he had in common with Sarah, Jareth saw, was the inability to give up and accept when you have lost.

“Just like Sarah,” Toby frowned, starting to doubt his doubt that the man wasn’t really Jareth. Who knows, maybe he was, maybe he was a crazy insane psychopath looking for a little boy to touch. Toby was little, another reason why he was bullied.

“Sure,” Toby yawned and looked around sadly. He didn’t really have a place to go. His mother was abusive and mean and his father turned a blind eye to the cruelty of his wife. When Toby came out as gay to his family, his mother threatened to ‘beat the sin out of him,’ and his father simply went out to drink.

Sarah was the only person there to protect him. When Sarah went off to college, Toby had gotten a girlfriend to try to convince his mother that he had turned straight, but that had backfired and people began bullying him at school when his girlfriend had dumped him due to the fact that she ‘didn’t want to date a fag.’

Jareth saw his sadness, a reflection of something he remembered feeling. He had felt an immense sadness long ago, and that is why he had created the labyrinth. He wanted somewhere he could hide from the truth, and the reality. He kidnapped children to try to bring back his own, luring their sisters and mothers and aunts to his labyrinth to try and trap them there, trying to pretend his wife was still with him.

Jareth had his labyrinth, but where did young Toby have? Nowhere. And that angered Jareth.

“What do you want you creepy old man,” Toby stood with his hands on his hips in front of Jareth, all his previous emotions replaced with a brave defiance that had an odd affection waking up in Jareth that he wasn’t quite familiar with.

“Maybe I want you silly child, would you offer yourself to me right here? Would you let me take you away to the labyrinth and spoil you and make you my queen? Would you let me take you away from this world that obviously does not know what it has? How lucky it is to have you?” Jareth didn’t know where these words were coming from. He had felt love, loss, lust, and the agony of no longer having something he could not live without. He had loved his wife, lusted for the beautiful and youthful Sarah. He had a tender fondness for the young children he brought to his labyrinth and turned into goblins, and a father like love for his henchmen, but he felt something new for the young Toby. He felt an almost scarily strong sense of possessiveness and a pressing urge to protect the young boy.

He wanted to hold Toby, and make him happy, he wanted to show him what he could not have in this world, give him things that he and ONLY he, Jareth The Goblin King could give him. He wanted Toby to tell him that the only reason he was still alive was because of Jareth. He wanted Toby to submit to him and worship him as a lover, as a friend, as a slave and a servant, and as Jareth’s own king.

“Maybe I would.”  



	2. Maybe I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby begins to immerse himself in the Labyrinth, and in Jareth, something that couold be dangerous for the both of the, but he isn't letting himself be afraid and he is letting himself be guided by his King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this is okay :) I hope it meets your standards. What do you think about the Maybe I would, Maybe I don't thing? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know :D

 "Would you now?" Jareth was surprised, but supposed he shouldn't be. Toby was a lot like Sarah, and they both had the tendency to do things he didn't expect.

"Why wouldn't I? Is there really anything for me here?" Toby pulled his bag closer to himself, his eyes flickering around as if half expecting Jareth to vanish and leave him alone with his bullies. Even if Toby didn't come with Jareth, Jareth wouldn't have just left him alone with the people who were making his life a living hell, for what? Because he didn't like girls.

Jareth found that ridiculous and would have stolen those kids and turned them into trolls before he left Toby alone with them.

"Sarah?" Jareth knew using Toby's sister was a little dirty, but he couldn't make Toby his unless it was completely consensual.

And take him he would.

"I... She has someone else. I'm not needed anymore, she. I want her to be happy you know? And I want me to by happy to. I... I want to go Jareth," Toby's voice gradually went from weak to steady and strong back to a sad, wavering voice that made Jareth angry at this world that so many people treasured. How could this world be so cruel to such a small, such a beautiful creature.

"Okay. Then let us go," Jareth gave no warning as he grabbed Toby, the world around them both shifting from a dull sky and grey hues to a kaleidoscopic whirlwind of stars and unrecognizable shapes. Toby felt himself going slightly lightheaded, Jareth holding him tighter and closer to keep him from falling into the swirling colors.

"J-Jareth!" There were large animals  _swimming_ through the colors as if the light spectrum was a tangible object.

"Yes darling?" Jareth picked up Toby, smiling down at the younger boy and walked calmly through the ages, seeing the Renaissance, seeing the revolutions off hundreds of countries, watching mountains rise and fall and seeing the birth of Christ come to pass. His Labyrinth was hidden in time, always existing, but never existing. It was tucked away in the folds of time where it could be safe. He traveled to any time he wished with this, he had gone to Sarah's funeral when he knew he could bear it.

"It's! It's beautiful!" Jareth glanced at the boy in surprise, slowing down as time began to mesh together, slipping through the folds into his Labyrinth. Most people didn't call anything involving him beautiful. Not even the men and women he had brought into his home to warm his bed. They often called the Labyrinth ugly and scary, choosing to go somewhere else in time instead of Jareth’s home.

“Do you really think so?” Jareth set Toby down on the inside of his Labyrinth, the throne room, right under his bedroom. Jareth had one way glass floor, one way glass of course, so that he could see his goblins.

“I do,” Toby looked around, a little flicker of remembrance on his face. Jareth didn’t expect him to remember the time he spent in the Labyrinth, or what happened to him and his sister, but it was good to know that the boy wasn’t afraid here.

“Thank you,” Jareth used his magic to open a stairway up to his bedroom, guiding Toby up. The boy had a small blush on his face and It almost caused Jareth to laugh. The boy didn’t need to be embarrassed about anything. They would eventually see and touch each other in the most intimate of ways soon enough.

“I… will I be sleeping in here?” Toby messed with his bag, and Jareth, on a whim, waved his hands and made it disappear. The sound that Toby let out in his indignation actually pulled a smile from the Goblin king, who then waved his hand again, causing Toby’s clothes to follow the ath of his bag.

Now in the nude, Toby covered himself with his hands as much as possible, which was not much at all.

“J-Jareth!” The Goblin King smiled, and did not take advantage of the boy. He did not even look to where the boy was trying to cover; instead he turned and handed him clothes that were laying on his bed. He handed them to the petite boy.

“You do not have to fear me Toby, I am not the wretched and perverted evil your sister has made me out to be,” Toby flushed, looking down at the clothes and pulling them on. The were a dark shade of purple, skin tight pants and a look shirt that made his already slender frame look even smaller, even more fragile and breakable. “You do not nee to fear me touching you, Toby. I will wait until you come to me, until you beg for my hands to be on your body and my mouth to claim your own. I will not touch you, until you want me to.”

It was when Toby looked away and started to explore the large bedroom that Jareth remembered he had his crystal globes focused on Sarah. He watched as Toby discovered the crystal and frowned, his eyes gradually going from an interested happiness to a sad sort of acceptance. Jareth didn’t want to see that expression on his soon to by queen. He didn’t want to see his Toby anything but happy.

“It’s Sarah,” Toby touched the globe softly, the crystal taking on a water like texture and bending beneath his gentle fingers. Jareth watched as Sarah looked up, and as tears filled her eyes. He knew what was happening all too well.

When someone you loved touched the globe as it was fixated on yourself you felt them. You knew where they were and if they were okay. Sarah figured out what was happening quickly, and Jareth watched her fall to her knees sobbing.

“Stop touching it Toby,” Jareth’s voice came out sharper and more harsh then he meant it to, regretting how it sounded when Toby flinched away from the globe and took a step back from Jareth himself.

“Wh-what was happening to her?” Jareth shook his head, turning away from Toby and looking down into the throne room where his goblins danced. They really were beautiful, only no one could see it. Their long waves of hair flowed over flawless skin as they sung. No one could hear the beautiful music they were making either, for not everyone can see magic, or see through magic.

Jareth had made them look and be seen as ugly to protect them. If everyone knew how utterly perfect his goblins were, everyone would be trying to find his Labyrinth to try to court them and take them away. But his Labyrinth was the only place they could survive. Time killed the goblins, and so living in a place that time flew freely would destroy them, and Jareth wouldn’t have that.

“Jareth answer me or I’m leaving!” Jareth whirled around on Toby.

“You will not yell at me boy or I will let you leave and I will personally take you back to that hell you were living in,” Jareth’s voice was calm, but furious. He would not have Toby yelling at him when he had just saved the boy from the place that would have eventually killed him.

“Well you obviously wouldn’t care, you still love Sarah! You always have and you probably always will! You love my sister so it’s not like I’m actually important to you!” Jareth could see the sadness and anger in Toby’s words stemming from a deep break in his heart. He couldn’t be mad at the boy when he was so close to crying, so he hugged him instead, his slender frame easily pressing against him body.

“You do not need to be upset Toby, if I loved Sarah I would have brought her here instead of you,” Toby simply shook his head and let his tears soak into Jareth’s shoulder.

“You love Sarah Jareth,” The boy’s voice was weak now, faltering and watery.

“Maybe I don’t.”


	3. Maybe They Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meh. Toby and Jareth find a deep sort of longing in each other, and Toby sees a hidden pain and love in Jareth for his people and his Labyrinth.

"Okay," Toby didn't believe that Jareth didn't love Sarah, maybe he did, and maybe he didn't. It wasn't really Toby's place to be interfering anyways. If Jareth loved his sister, oh well. All he was to Jareth was a lost puppy he picked up on the side of the street.

"Why don't you explore a little bit? You might find something in the Labyrinth you like," Jareth saw how upset Toby was; he just didn't know how to stop the boy from feeling that way. He had loved Sarah at one point in time, and now he didn't know how he felt, Toby was like a new puzzle he had to solve before he could see the picture.

"Yeah," And with that Toby was gone, down with the goblins that were pulling him to and fro, wanting to show the new addition to their home their favorite places. Jareth watched with amusement and followed them invisibly as they led him all over the place. Eventually they got bored, or had other things to do and Toby was wandering around by himself.

Jareth wanted to go down and bring Toby to HIS favorite place. He wanted to guide Toby through the halls and make Toby fall in love with him. Jareth knew he wanted to be the object of Toby’s love, and he knew that he wanted to be the only one to hold the young boy’s fragile heart. He didn’t know why he wanted it, whether or not it was just for power over the boy, or for something deeper,

“Jareth?” Toby’s voice floated up to Jareth and the King of Goblins smiled; stepping down from the intangible place he was standing to come down to the boy’s level.

“Yes?” Jareth’s voice was husky from disuse, more of a low purr then a human voice, something he found happened often when he was hiding things from himself.

“Oh!” Toby’s cheeks lit up with a starling yet flattering shade of pink, a nice compliment to his dark strawberry blonde hair, “I didn’t think you would hear me…”

Toby’s voice drifted off and Jareth could see him trying to look away from him, as if the boy was embarrassed about being in the Goblin King’s presence.

“I will always be able to hear you Toby,” Jareth’s voice was double edged, weighted with things Toby may not be able to understand yet, being the at the youthful age he was.

“I see,” Toby’s voice was also weighted, but more of a mocking ignorance than actual meaning.

“Do you?” Toby nodded and Jareth smirked, amused by the ire crossing the Boy’s face. Toby obviously did not like being teased, probably a result of being a younger sibling for so many years.

Jareth himself was a younger sibling, an older one, too. People sometimes tended to forget that everyone came from somewhere, even the Goblin King. Jareth had a mother and a father, and siblings just as much as any human would. He loved his family, and would often go through the folds of time to be able to see the moments where they were happy.

They no longer existed, and some could say that is where the hole in Jareth’s heart, and a need for companionship deep in his soul stemmed from.

“I do, and if you can’t see that I can see what I see then perhaps you need to see yourself out of this room, and out of my sight,” Jareth chuckled, practically being able to see the period at the end of the Boy’s sentence, the finality and new found confidence from the boy hung in the air.

“I see,” Jareth felt a childlike happiness bubbling up in him, and he couldn’t suppress the exuberant smile from gracing his features as he saw amusement cross the Boy’s face.

“Do you?” Toby smiled and turned to face Jareth, his face happy but more serious, done with the jokes and back and forth games, “What is this room?”

Jareth followed the Boy’s gesture to see a stained glass door leading to his gardens. Just like anywhere else in the existence of time and relative dimension in space, there were deaths in his labyrinth. People died, and people mourned. His Goblins were an especially emotional race and if was often hard for them to deal with the passing of one of their people, so Jareth made his garden.

Each flower, each bud, and each living plant in his garden was the living soul, yet dead body of each of his Goblins, and perhaps those of other races that had touched the Labyrinth’s heart. Jareth looked in, and saw what would happen to Toby. Jareth saw himself walking through the garden, touching each flower and speaking to each plant in turn as if each was his child, as if each had a special connection to him deep within his heart. He saw himself come to the most beautiful all, a blue peony, almost white at the tips of its petals. He saw himself touching the flower, and as his tears touched the perky blue thing, he saw himself whisper the words too late for Toby to hear him.

He wouldn’t let that happen. He would keep Toby safe, and when he felt the words were true he would say them. He would let his voice ring from the furthest stars to the deepest ocean trenches singing the truth about how he felt about the Boy.

“It’s a cemetery Toby,” Jareth whispered to the door, and it slowly swung open, leaving Toby furrowing his eyebrows and Jareth smiling as if he had a secret.

“What did you say to the door?” Toby tugged on Jareth’s shirt.

“What do you mean what did I say to the door you silly boy,” Jareth pulled Toby inside, holding his wrist and whispered to the door again, almost giggling like a schoolgirl in love as Toby stuttered in amazement.

“Well you just whispered to it and it opened! I looked at it for a good twenty minutes and couldn’t find the handle!” That was a lie; Toby did try speaking to the door while he was trying to figure out how to open it. It isn’t just about what is said though, it is also about the truth behind the words being spoken.

“I told it how I felt,” Toby looked back at the door as Jareth walked through the garden, his coat flowing behind him as if riding wind. He was in loose clothes, his trousers close fitting but comfortable, and his shirt hanging low and exposing his smooth chest.

“Where are the grave stones?” Toby’s voice was soft and falsely respecting, as many people let their voices getting when trying to find something to feel when being brought somewhere important to someone, but a place that has no emotional connection to them themselves.

“The plants, Toby. There are no bodies, only the my people living on in the plants, only my people breathing, and surviving while resting in peace, Toby,” Jareth’s fingers were grazing the perky leaves of the plants. The stems seemed to reach out towards his golden skin and Toby almost envied them. Jareth’s eyes were kind and serious, with a touching love that Toby couldn’t comprehend.

“I don’t understand Jareth, but perhaps I will,” Toby almost said mayhaps, and was tempted to laugh at himself, confused on how this twisted, chaotic, beautiful labyrinth was changing him so quickly, and so easily.

“Perhaps you will,” A small knocking came on the glass door, and it swung open, allowing a group of small children carrying lovely flowers to come stumbling and stuttering in. Jareth smiled and turned to face the children, watching as they separated, each of them bringing a flower to be planted in his garden. Some of them had tears in their eyes, others were clinging to the flower’s as if it physically hurt for them to let go.

“How many my children?” Jareth’s voice was tender and gentle, offering the youth a solace of unending love and forgiveness.

“Fourteen,” A young boy sniffled and brought a particularly young plant to Jareth, “This one was Isayah.”

Jareth nodded, knowing his Goblins, each and every one, “I’m most sorry Deeman.”

The boy nodded and held onto Jareth’s torso, his leaking face rubbing snot and saliva all over the tall and slender man’s abdomen. Jareth just smiled though, knowing the pain of losing a brother, and put the plant in a small empty bit of land. The garden seemed to stretch on forever, but Jareth, and only Jareth, knew that when everyone was ready to let someone go, their plant slowly withered away and created new soil for new plants.

“All done, where is Maruwy?” The Goblins were once humans, and therefore had human like names, with a Labyrinth twist.

“I will bring her home children, run along and tell your parents everything went okay,” The children nodded and left, not afraid at all of Jareth. They had no reason to be. He was a gentle and just ruler, and only let himself get vicious when something posed a threat to his people or his Labyrinth.

“Why could the children enter and leave without saying anything to the door?” Toby’s voice had a small bit of awe in it. Jareth smiled, eager to explain more about his Labyrinth and how amazing it was.

“Because they are innocent, and harbor no feelings of malice or ill intent. They won’t use the power of this place to hurt anyone, and they don’t know how to let anyone else in,” Toby nodded slowly, suddenly feeling out of place. He wasn’t a child, nor someone Jareth had brought here for the good of his people. He wasn’t old enough or mature enough to be Jareth’s lover, and he wasn’t sure if Jareth even had any friends, so why was he here? What was the point of his existence in the Labyrinth?

“They love you,” Toby wanted to love Jareth. He wanted to let go and have the King spoil him, he wanted to be special and cared for once in his short and so far miserable life. He wanted Jareth to love him, and he wanted them to both have strong feelings for each other.

“They will love you as well Toby,” Jareth’s voice was absolutely sure of itself and Toby couldn’t help but give him a quizzical look, which Jareth was eager to explain. “They will love you Toby, they will either have to or will easily love you because of the decisions you make. You will be my queen, and you will help me make my people happy. They will be your people as well and they will be able to see that you understand. They will love you Toby, just as much if not more than they love me.”

Jareth’s voice was sure of itself, and immensely happy. Toby couldn’t help it as his face grew a smile as well, and he hummed, watching Jareth.

“Maybe they will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave like- scratch that- don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, or more importantly Comments. They make the world go 'round and I love to see how you like my story, and if you don't, why. Tell me if you like the recurring maybes, or if you don't. Tell me what I could do better, and tell me what I'm doing good! Thank you lovelies! And don't forget to be confident with everything you do! Be you, only you can do it! Kisses! Bye Bi! *Bel accent*


	4. Maybe I Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, kiss happens. Much feels many love

Toby, suddenly feeling his deep-seated sense of inadequacy for himself uprooted by the self-assured tone and elated smile from Jareth, suddenly wrapped his arms around the man. He was surprised with himself but he also felt right in the warmth enveloping him. The radiant, sun light aura coming from Jareth almost caused a moan of happiness bubble out of him.

“Toby?” Jareth’s arms moved around to envelope Toby, returning the hug. Toby smiled and sighed happily.

“I’m happy here, but… I just came here. Why does it feel so right?” The words uttered were very reminiscent of what Jareth’s first wife had said many many years ago.

“Because you were meant to be here Toby,” Jareth pulled back and watched the Boy.

“I was?” Toby had never really felt like he belonged before. He had tried to join different clubs, tried to find different cliques or groups, but always managed to get himself kicked out, or have people gradually move away from him. He had found requiem for the longing cries in the hole in his heart when he found photography. Toby loved how he could catch everything in the moments he loved most with the click of a button. He wanted to bring back his happiness to his sister, his loving and compassionate sister Sarah who had protected him from so much pain and suffering that he would otherwise be open to as the emotional and sensitive young boy that he was.

“Your soul was,” Jareth left with that cryptic message, and Toby was forced to find his way back on his own. The labyrinth was quiet now, with everyone and everything going to sleep it suddenly seemed very devoid of life. The previous green and blue hues of nature and goblins was now a mix of rusty reds and oranges, the sun painting with its myriad of beautiful hues.

“My soul was?” Toby felt his stomach grumble and frowned. Sarah would make him food when he was younger, and eventually taught him what he needed to know in order to survive through the harsh and barren life that was living with his parents.

“Your soouuuuuuul,” Toby jumped and swung around to the source of the musical voice. There was a woman shaped fountain among green bushes and pinkish flowers, she was holding a gourd and water was slowly flowing from its spout. The statue was grey and kind of sad looking, but also beautiful in many aspects including the beauty of the woman whom it was obviously modeled from.

“My soul?” So much speak of souls was getting Toby down. He read once that a soul was something separate from the person who owned it. When you had your soul, it wasn’t really you, it wasn't really your’s. Only once in a thousand was an original soul made, and most souls were recycled through people.

“Your soul, is mine,” Toby frowned, shaking his head. If this person, statue thing had shared his soul… He shook his head again. Not only was that improbable, it was also something sad to think about.

“It can’t be, that doesn't make any sense,” The statue stretched out her legs and gestured for Toby to come closer. She had a beautiful voice and Toby could feel his eyelids slowly drooping.

“I have a secret to tell you, young Toby,” Instead of questioning why a strange beautiful woman statue would know his name, Toby stepped closer to the enticing fountain.

“I like secrets,” Toby’s voice sounded far away and he pondered why he wasn't hungry anymore.

“My water, it will make you live forever, young thief,” Toby wasn't a thief, he didn't steal things. He had grown up knowing it was the wrong thing to do, and Sarah would always punish him when he would take eggs from Mr. Hopson’s hens.

“I don’t steal things,” The fountain chuckled and Toby noticed for the first time the animals and children sitting in, on, and around the fountain.

“Of course you don’t, but perhaps maybe you have stolen one thing,” The statue chuckled and held up her gourd, “Drink, and you can have his heart forever.”

“Toby! Do not drink!” The fountain’s face suddenly twisted into a grimacing hellish nightmare and Toby screamed.

“Drink or I will force you to drink!” The statue attempted to come closer, unable to exit the boundaries of the fountain.

“Toby, my Boy come here,” Coming from anyone else, being called boy might have upset or pissed Toby off, but from Jareth it came across as endearing and protective instead of derogative and rude. Toby didn't even mind, not that he would have anyways, that Jareth called him his.

Strong, large hand grabbed Toby’s shoulders and pulled him back and away from the fountain, something Toby was extremely grateful for.

“Toby please tell me you did not drink anything,” Jareth’s face was slightly pale, also holding something like hope.

“I-I didn't,” Jareth breathed out a sigh of relief and lifted Toby, lowering him down seconds late in Jareth’s bedroom. How they got there Toby didn't know, but he wasn't willing to ask,

“You were gone for hours, it wasn't until one of my goblins came to me telling me that the statue had awoken that I thought maybe she would go after you,” Jareth began stripping his clothes, his hair was flat and his makeup was smudged. Toby didn't look away as the man’s smooth chest was revealed, hips shirt that had covered his hips now showing the prominent hipbones and strong muscles that smoothly laced his body beneath his skin.

“I.. it, awoken?” Jareth pulled on something that looked much more comfortable than his previous, tight shirted attire and Toby suddenly felt the need to be wearing nothing, or near to nothing.

His stomach knotted as he thought of being naked in Jareth’s presence.

“Yes, it was… in some sort of sleep. I believe you are the reason it woke up,” Jareth smiled softly and handed Toby a pair of comfortable looking clothes. The smile sent to him gave Toby shivers, making him feel safe.

“Well, will people get hurt because of me?” Jareth shook his head, gesturing for Toby to put the clothes on. Toby gestured for him to turn around, and Jareth rolled his eyes, gesturing for him to just do it. Toby laughed and Jareth smiled in return, turning around and letting Toby take his clothes off and put them on with a semblance of privacy.

“No, and if people get hurt, it isn't your fault. They know not to go near the fountain, and they know what will happen if they do,” Toby nodded and flopped backwards onto a very comfortable bed, presumably Jareth’.

“Explain the fountain to me,” Toby felt sexy and powerful, and when Jareth turned back to face him, his pupils expanding slightly as he looked over his Boy laying on his bed, in his clothes.

“It targets people who have stolen something without knowing what they have stolen. She gives people immortality, in exchange for what they stole,” Jareth came and lay beside Toby, their arms barely touching.

“She said something about a him,” Toby blinked, feeling his heart absorbing feelings for Jareth. He liked the older man beside him, he liked him a lot. He wanted to show Jareth his feelings, wanted Jareth to reciprocate those feelings.

“Maybe you stole someone’s heart,” Jareth sat up, leaned down, and brushed his nose up against Toby’s, “In fact, I think you stole mine.” Their kiss was passionate and satisfied a lot of longing that had been brewing in the both of them.

“Maybe I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOoooOOoOOoooo you guys, thank you for all the wonderful support for this novelle novel series book work thing. I really love the feedback I got, and the reads are incredible. Tell your friends, tell your grandma, hell tell David Bowie. Uhmm I have to know if you guys want it to end here.  
> \  
> Does  
> It  
> End>???  
> It's really up to you guys, if it doesn't end I have something planned for it, but unless someone specifically says they want it to keep going it is going to end here. Thank you guys for the support, I love you all, and please continue to be the beautiful you!


	5. Maybe It Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah finally finds out, and things don't go too well.

"So, Toby, how was your first night at the Labyrinth?" Toby was wrapped in silky cloth and Jareth's arms. He was warm and safe and loved and he wouldn't want it to be any other way.

"It was amazing," Toby didn't exactly remember when he fell asleep, or what the last things him and Jareth did were, but he knew things were good and he knew that the feelings they had were layed out and they both understood the feelings and love between them.

"You're amazing my little Toby," A giggle escaped the young boy and he found himself kissing Jareth with a heated passion he had never felt for anything outside of his precious photography.

"You're cheesy," Jareth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Toby could only describe it as a sexy kind of adorable.

"Cheesy? I do not particularly enjoy milk, or any of the products of it," Toby laughed and Jareth's features relaxed into a calm smile.

"That's not what I meant," Toby continued kissing Jareth, who happily reciprocated.

"Then explain your odd colloquialisms," Toby just noticed it for the first time but Jareth was exceedingly eloquent and had a fantastic way with words.

"It means..." Toby couldn't figure out how to explain that Jareth was using overused and silly pick up lines to this timeless man who was far beyond his own mental capacity.

"I see, you do not have to explain My Toby, I understand," Toby wondered is he really did, after all Jareth was an immortal sex god who ruled his own dimensions, while Toby was a teenager who didn't really have a talent for anything except for being hormonal and mood swingy.

You could see which one is better, right?

Apparently Jareth would disagree. What he saw what was a disturbed pedophilic immortal who was clinging to his last hope at being redeemed, and a young, innocent gleam of purity in a world he saw as flawed world that was otherwise completely disgusting and 'screwed.'

"I hope so. I was wondering if I could go back," Toby took note of the tenseness in Jareth, "To get some things that I had left behing."

Jareth sighed in relief and nodded, "Do you also want to say goodbye to Sarah?" Toby sighed softly and nodded.

"I suppose I should," He was still afraid of how his sister would react to how he was now choosing to live his life, but he supposed that you had to let the past go, and accept the future with open arms.

"Are you afraid of it?" Toby nodded and let Jareth stroke his hair gently, lovingly.

"I am, but I shouldn't be, my sister has always been a loving person, and has always accepted people, me in particular, without caring about the differences between her and them," Jareth smiled softly, nodding and agreeing with the small boy now pondering in his arms.

"Shall I call her here with the things you want?" Toby nodded and rattled off a list of things he would like, including his cameras, extra roles of film, and bedding with a teddy bear that Toby treasured like nothing else.

"Thank you Jareth," A small peck on the lips cemented in Jareth's mind what he already knew, that he was right in all things felt by his Toby.

"Of course, My Toby," Jareth stood and Toby smiled at his shirtless god. Jareth grabbed his crystal and spoke to one of his subjects, getting them to go to Sarah's home and invite her to the Labyrinth. Toby watched as she skeptically accepted and was brought to the court beneath the bedroom he now shared with Jareth.

His sister was glancing around and frowned, "Jareth!"

Her voice was still comforting and soothing to Toby, but the anger and frustration in it was enough to make Toby flinch back against Jareth's bed, his sister's eyes firing up as she stepped closer to Jareth.

"Yes, Lady Sarah?" Jareth's voice was soft and tender, as usual. His temper had cooled down since Toby had meandered his way into Jareth's labyrinth, and he was much calmer then he had been the first time him and Sarah's personalities so brutally clashed after he took Toby.

"Where is my brother!" There was a neat assortment of things around Sarah and Toby smiled as he saw what he really wanted, a large owl stuffed animal. He ran down the stairs excitedly and grabbed the large plush.

Jareth laughed softly, "Found him."

"Toby!" Sarah hugged Toby abruptly, nearly dragging him away from Jareth. Toby was stunned at first, but eventually relaxed into his Sister's careful embrace. Before he had been brought to the labyrinth, he was bruised and covered in cuts, something Jareth had somehow seen to fixing when they were traveling to Jareth's Labyrinth.

"Hi Sarah," Toby's voice was soft and timid, almost sounding afraid as Jareth frowned, his sister glaring angrily at Toby's older lover.

"Toby what are you doing here? You have to come home!" Sarah pulled him closer as if trying to absorb her brother into her body.

"I don't want to," Jareth crossed his arms softly, his large poofy shirt riding up slightly, making Toby swallow nervously.

"I don't care! Toby it isn't safe for you here! You have no idea what Jareth might do to you!" Sarah pulled Toby behind her, her face twisting as if imagining what Jareth might do to her 'innocent' little brother.

Jareth simply chuckled, however, looking at Toby with happy and mischievous eyes, "I think I have to worry more about what your brother will do to me. That boy is wild in bed let me tell you something."

Sarah looked a little green.

"Jareth!" But Toby giggled, Sarah whipping her head to look at him. He hadn't been happy in life, but now, in this other dimension where he never felt the urge to cry, never felt the urge to leave, he was happy.

"Toby, come home with me," Sarah's voice was weak, but understanding. This was her one final plea to make Toby come home with her. If he said no this time, she would go home alone and would live her life out until she died, Toby outliving not only her, but the rest of the people he knew.

Toby smiled softly, his eyes happy, and almost carefree. His emotions had toned down with help from Jareth, and the rest of the Goblins, "Sarah, I said I don't want to. But.. maybe I just can't."


	6. Maybe She Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah takes it.. better than expected and things get a lot lighter for Toby and Jareth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a cute idea for the ending (I think it's cute, I hope you guys like it)  
> And I wanted to say thank you so much for all the support, and apologize for the lack of updates
> 
> I am so sorry, I just finished a summer job I was doing and school has gotten to the calm part in life, so I will be posting more frequently, and hope to finish this before Christmas, maybe six, seven more chapters.
> 
> Thank you guys again for the support, I can not fathom what words would show my indefinable gratitude for what you guys have been doing for me, reading and leaving a kudos. Bookmarking it, sharing it with your friends, it is so amazing. Thank you so much, and I love you all. Have a fantastic day, and remember,
> 
> you are the only one who can be you  
> therefore, you are perfect at being you.  
> YOU are perfect, and no one can tell you different, for their reasons and explanations for doing so are inane and idiotic. Love yourselves  
> Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ✌Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The realization that her brother was in love with his previous kidnapper had rocked Sarah's world. After yelling a few profanities at Jareth, the 'damned and cursed Labyrinth who had really done nothing wrong,' the goblins, and even at Toby, she stormed out of Jareth's throne room. Toby was, to say the least, devastated. Sarah had always been an understand and loving older sister and now she seemed gone, from the room and his life.

Toby knew that Jareth had prevented her from leaving, knowing full well that Toby would need to make up with his sister before he could move on in the relationship with Jareth. Jareth had his most trusted Goblin lead Sarah to a very comfortable guest room while he sat down with his Toby by a small but welcoming fire.

"What if she never loves me again? She isn't likely the person to hold a grudge against someone for very long, but she has a very palpable dislike for you and The Labyrinth," Jareth could not help but smile fondly at Toby, absorbing his words but not being very worried about them. He had seen thousands of people come and go from an intimate stance, and he knew that Sarah was not the kind of person to leave any ties undone, or leave any openings for regret in her life, one of the many things reflected in Toby that Jareth found himself pondering over in the early hours of the morning while is young lover slept beside him.

"She will not. That is not Sarah and you know this," The words were spoken in a light and almost careless tone, but they still left a heavy cold feeling of guilt in Toby's stomach at his lack of faith in his sister.

"Why would she disapprove of this?" Toby whispered, gesturing vaguely between Jareth and himself. Jareth felt the urge to laugh and Toby's slightly absurd question, for what sister would approve of her very loved little brother being in the bed and arms of a much older man? A man that she had toiled against for what seemed like and endless amount of time to save Toby from no more than seventeen years previously no less?

But Jareth understood the true meaning of Toby's question. Why would Sarah disapprove of something that made Toby happy, and kept him safe?

The answer to this hopelessly daunting question was down the hall three rooms and to the left. That was the nicest guest rooms in the innermost section of the center or the labyrinth, and where Sarah was currently staying.

"We'll find out my boy, and we'll fix this problem. Have no worries," Jareth's tone was nearly playful, fluttering soft kisses on Toby's face, lighter than feathers falling to water.

~

"Jareth!" Toby had expected weeks of no word sound from his sister, then a few hours of awkward talking and then a painful, tear filled goodbye. Instead what he got was Sarah finding him butt naked and alone in Jareth's bed the next morning, angry from a lack of coffee with her 'dry cereal' breakfast.

"What?" Jareth came out of his larger than life bathroom (actually the biggest room in the entire labyrinth) and place a hand on his hip, naked as well.

"Why is my little brother naked?" Sarah's voice was higher than normal from disbelief, but the underlying sheet of amusement and fondness revoked an fear Toby had at being left by her.

"Do you wish to hear the dirty details or would you rather delight in the memory of your brother's innocence?" Toby slunk under the soft quilt Jareth bought for him from one of the Goblins in the market.

"You're truly wicked Jareth," Toby felt a giggle bubbling up, happy and content.

"Well yes how else would I win the fancy of the young angels of the far lands?" Jareth sent a fond smile to Toby, Sarah laughing and making a comment of how Toby wasn't THAT young anymore, and the tears of so many suppressed emotions in Toby's mind and heart rose up and swelled. They filled his eyes with the stars of a thousand laughs, and the bitter sting of the unhappiness of Toby's life up until Jareth took him away.

"Toby?" Jareth's weight dipped the mattress to the right of Toby, sobs racking the young boy's frame too hard to let him respond.

"Toby?!" That was Sarah to the left, both or them gently pulling the quilt back.

"My love, what ails you?" Toby giggled again at Jareth's older language. Whenever he was stressed or worried about anything, he went back in the English language by about a hundred years and Toby found no end to the amusement it brought him.

"I'm so happy," Jareth had put on a pair of loose trousers, but Toby was still nude as he jumped into Jareth's arms, wrapping him in a vice like hold as he sobbed happily.

"I'm going to go see if they have tea," Sarah kissed the back of Toby's head and drew a lighter blanket over his shoulders. It almost seemed like a scene of parents and their child, Jareth and Sarah being Toby's mother and father. Toby had never had a moment with his biological parents, but he felt like this would be the feelings he would get from it.

"Get a cup for the little one," Jareth smiled at Sarah and she nodded, smiling back before leaving. Toby's mouth twisted very slightly, jealousy springing up from an unknown source as he held himself to Jareth's clothe chest.

"Jareth," Toby said softly. He had gained a lot of self esteem from being with Jareth for the few weeks he had, but it was not near enough when confronting this hideous beast of an emotion.

"Yes my love," Jareth's voice was kind and confident, making Toby feel silly for his next words.

"Would you ever leave me for Sarah," Cue stunned silence, cue incredulous look often misunderstood for surprise at being revealed, and cue hearty laugh putting the shadows encroaching on Toby's heart to death.

"You're harsh, abrasive, overly honest sister? I may learn to love her for your sake Toby darling but the idea of being with that women shakes me to the core. I need to be in the driver's seat in a relationship, it is how I am and your sister would love taking the wheel from me," Toby wasn't exactly sure how Jareth would understand pop=ish culture reference about cars and little dinky small town movies, but he felt like it had something to do with a music video he saw when he was young of a beautiful blonde boy singing to someone to get them to dance.

"I guess that would make me a more suitable.. suitor," Toby giggled and Jareth nodded lovingly, pulling the boy closer.

"Yes, and quite the suitor you are my love," Jareth kissed him, tenderly at first the with a fire even a fallen angel would shrink away from for fear of being burned.

"I love you Jareth. Can we do  _that_ to-"

"JAAreeeth OH I was wondering if I could use some of that FRESH MINT you have growing in that BEAUTIFUL GARDEN," Sarah's laugh was harsh and awkward, pulling Toby and Jareth from their own world back to where Toby was still a child and Sarah was a mother hen over him.

"Yes, I'll come help you cut it," Jareth said, easily reading Sarah's true intentions of wanting the mint.

"Thank you Jareth," Sarah's forced smile was full of untapped aggression, barely held back behind her teeth.

"Looks like the young lady is here to stay this time Master Toby," The Goblins only used a title for Toby, and while it stoked his flame of self esteem, it also made him a little uncomftorable.

"Yes, it seems like maybe she is."


	7. Maybe He Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth has a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a very set idea of where I want this to go, thank you for reading, I love you guys, and I hope you enjoy where I bring this. I think I will be writing another Jareth/Toby story, but not for a while. Thank you again :)

So it became that Sarah was living with them in the Labyrinth. She stayed in her room a few doors down the hall from Jareth and Toby's. It was on rare occasion she would come out without much prodding and bribery. Toby could feel her disdain for the beautiful labyrinth they lived in, but he didn't understand why. He had seen some of the scariest things in the labyrinth, but was never afraid or angry towards it.

"Why don't you take your lovely sister and show her my Labyrinth?" Jareth seemed to always know what was on Toby's mind, making him a little suspicious of Jareth's mind reading abilities.

"Okay. Will you send someone with just in case something happens?" Jareth smiled, pulling on a formal and fairly loose pair of pants, tucking in his white overshirt.

"You'll be fine darling, just call out and someone will hear you. The labyrinth loves you, it would never let you get hurt," Jareth said, kissing Toby on the forehead.

"Will you be gone?" Toby sat up, rubbing sleep off his face.

"You caught me. I will be gone, I must attend to the very far reaches of the Labyrinth, and the outside," Jareth practically spat the word 'outside.' Toby recoiled a bit, then stood up and hugged his tall lover.

"Be safe, my King," Jareth smiled quickly, then was gone. Disappearing from Toby's arms to a land that held nothing but grief and unhappiness.

Toby shook himself out of his down and about thoughts and pulled on light but proper clothes, stopping but for a moment to check himself in the mirror. He caught eyes with his reflection, his bold and self assured eyes. So far he had come with Jareth. He had learned how to properly love another, not the sibling like love he had for Sarah or the forced faux love he held for his parents, but a real and ingrained love. The kind of love that came from the hole deep inside yourself to fill yourself up to the brink of spilling over. He had learned through his love for Jareth how to love himself, for if you cannot love yourself can you give your love to another?

"You're beautiful Mister Toby," A young goblin that Jareth had hired to clean his quarters, Toby refused to call them maids and butlers, was urging Toby out of the now cold room. The goblins preferred the cold when performing magic, as well as being alone, so Toby smiled and left. He wandered around for a bit before making his way to one of the main dining rooms.

It was near empty, not many goblins got up as early as this simply for breakfast. Toby got food and a book from the large rotating wall bookshelf near the end of the long room and sat down to wait for his sister. The peaceful air of the Labyrinth was undeniably Toby's favorite part of being here. It was beautifully quiet, with no bullies and no angry parents. No unnecessary cruel words, no misguided fists.

(A/N Okay I have to break here because I just had the most ridiculous idea and I think you guys might hate me forever but I feel like I'm gonna love writing it, so please don't be too angry :)_)

It was reclusive, and lively, and kind and amazing and LOVE, and Toby didn't know what he would do if he was forced to leave after being able to experience the paradise that was his life with Jareth in the Labyrinth.

"Toby?" Sarah came to sit across the luxurious table, her long legs nudging Toby's knees.

"Yes Sarah?" Toby looked up and blinked slowly, his long lashed brushing his high cheeks luxuriously.

"I was told you would show me around?" Sarah said, smiling somewhat reluctantly. She was being kind, but it was easy to spot her unwillingness to go throughout the Labyrinth she still feared.

"Yes. In fact, there is a small market outside of the inner city you might like. There are a lot of vendors who sell herbal teas," Toby responded quietly. He was too happy to oppose his sister and call her out on her false hopefulness.

"That sounds awesome," Her gaze got slightly sad and she cupped her own face with her hand, propping her head up on her arm.

"Are you feeling alright?" Toby brushed non-existent dirt off his thighs as he stood up, stepping around and holding a hand out to his sister, truly becoming a good gentlemen through the teachings of the Goblins.

"Yes," Sarah said, taking his hand and rising to her full five foot nine inch height, "I just.. I'm thinking about going back. Going home," Toby was suddenly a young teenager again, far away from the fantastic world with the only problems ailing him being the lost love of his parents and the looming chance of his very loved sister going off to college or moving out with her boyfriend,

"Really?" Toby walked ahead of her, asking a Goblin to grab his coin bag and coat, walking to the large gates arching over the wide road outside of the capitol of the Labyrinth.

"Yes, I have someone waiting for me and I... I cannot come to love the Labyrinth as you and Jareth do. I cannot feel at home here as hard as I try," Sarah continued to speak her feelings, the young Goblin bringing Toby his coins bag and jacket.

"Thank you Ban, make sure to remind Baba Nar to take her medicine," The young Goblin nodded and ran off.

"I understand," Toby said with a soft sigh, "But its going to be so lonely without you." Jareth was often gone on political affairs, the Labyrinth large with enough citizens to have there be unrest in the outer sanctums of the city, and there was another Labyrinth like place outside of the slums.

"You'll have Jareth, you'll be okay," Sarah smiled and hugged Toby. He nodded and they continued on in silence, passing through the gates and entering a large vibrant marketplace. Stalls to the left and right, Sarah was completely enchanted by the bright colors and flowing language. Stall owners shouting prices, people shouting back, it was loud and lovely and while Toby loved peace and quiet, he also loved the liveliness of the Goblins here.

"Teas and spices for φ20 a fram!" The high female voice rose above the crowds and Toby pulled Sarah over.

"Hello Shevar, can I have some of the peach and pine teas? And are my candles in?" Toby smiled at the female Goblin his coins and took the teas.

"The candles are in the back, I'll go grab them," The goblin confirmed Toby's hopes and went deep into the stall, hiddeToby nodded and turned to Sarah.

"Anything you want Sarah I can pay for," Toby smiled and took the candles, when Shevar came back out with them.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sarah said, her eyes still sad covering up the pool of fear pooling in the pit of her stomach.

~

"Thank you for showing me around today Toby," They were back in the dining room, tables filled with Goblins coming home from days of hard work or shooling, eating happily as they conversed.

"It was my pleasure. I love seeing the people," Toby smiled and sat down at a table, putting everything he had bought on the table to sort out presents, the Goblin holiday of independence and happiness coming up.

"You really love it here don't you," Toby looked up and met Sarah's eyes, his own happy and with a passion for living that Sarah had never seen. Sarah's however, had become dull in the Labyrinth, her own happiness faltering and fading.

"I do. And you don't. So before you leave there is one thing I need to ask you," Toby took a deep breath, his heart hammering hard. He was about to make a huge decision, and not only  _his_ happiness, but Jareth and Sarah's also were on the line.

~~~~

Jareth's P.O.V. (Still 3rd person omniscient)

"I have found a lover David," Jareth slowly cut into the tender flesh his brother had prepared.

"Yes? And are you still going to be kidnapping lonely children to fill the own hole in your heart?" David smirked and finished setting the table, smacking Jareth's hand lightly, "Don't eat before the table is set you child."

Jareth scoffed softly and set his utensils down, "As you wish. I don't think I will be, he doesn't much like the thought of 'kidnapping' as you call it."

David's hands faltered,  _A man?_

"Interesting. And who is .. He?" David would be dishonest if he said he was afraid for his brother the repercussions that were sure to come for laying with a man.

"Toby, young Sarah's brother," David faltered again and coughed hard, taking a sip of wine to calm his now on edge nerves.

"Sarah?" David pat himself lightly on the chest, sitting across from Jareth and taking a bite of his own food.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you would.. Give me your 'blessing'," Jareth chuckled and smiled fondly, "Toby is adamant about having us both getting our blessings from our loved ones before we can.. consummate our love," Jareth laughed as David flushed and sputtered.

"So he is you're hope now is he? He is your light? Your moral compass?" David angrily drank more wine, Jareth smiling at his angry and embarrassed brother lovingly.

"Yes, I think maybe he is."


	8. Yes

If Toby was being completely honest, he could tell his sister that he was afraid of the idea of having sex with Jareth. They had already fooled around a little bit, but they had done nothing more than bring each other to a climax using hands and a very small amount and mouth use.

Not that Toby wouldn't mind more, of course.

But Toby had been gay ever since he new there was such a thing as a relationship more than going over to each other's houses to eat ice cream and watch movies they thought were adult but were little more than Pippy Longstocking after puberty, and he knew that sex was painful for the person who was in the role of the 'woman', straight or gay, and he wasn't ready to take on Jareth's large cock.

Unfortunately, he was also very timid, and loved Jareth very much. Though Jareth would wait for as long as it took for Toby to be ready, Toby did not want to make his lover wait. So instead he told him that he wanted to marry first, still clinging to the remnants of his past life before the Labyrinth. That as well as his trepidation of sex, was true.

So it was understandable that the day after he brings up the idea of getting 'blessings' from loved ones before sex, Jareth disappeared for a few days. Toby's only questions of where he had gone was who he was going to see, and if Toby would ever get to meet them. There were other thoughts insecurities nagging at him and dark thoughts biting at the edge of his conscious thought, but he chose to ignore those. They were just indistinct ramblings of, it might be a past lover, they aren't going to approve. They are going to make us split up. Things like that, things that Toby had come to realize didn't matter very much.

So to hide away from these malicious thoughts, he instead decided to visit different places in the Labyrinth. Ludo and Hoggle were still very much alive, but Didymus and Ambrosius had met a rather peaceful end a while before Toby came to the Labyrinth. He let the things Jareth told him and the recounting of Sarah's time in the Layrinth mingle, creating a funny and lovable picture of the two deceased friends of his older sister.

There were monuments for them. Jareth had done a lot for the two which he fondly referred to as 'rowdy, overly confident obstacles which were fortunately left to a peaceful and happy end', and who Sarah referred to as 'a beacon for finding a way home, and a reminder that I wasn't as helpless as I initially thought.'

Toby enjoyed hearing the two had been so fondly remembered by both his Jareth and his sister, and it gave him a hope that Sarah would approve wholeheartedly of the decision he was making. He decided he would talk to her after he brought Hoggle muffins from the dining hall and went to see how the cleaning up of the Bog of Eternal Stench was going. He had mentioned to Jareth that many things in the Labyrinth were created for the sole purpose of capturing people to keep Jareth less lonely, but now that Toby was here he no longer had to do that. He also mentioned that the goblins had the ability to reproduce, but were hesitant to due to the lack of food and space for the children they would be raising.

Jareth listened to him, and in truth he found that Toby was very wise and earnest in his care for the goblins, so he trusted that Toby could lead the goblins with only the best of intentions. So Toby began a project to create new farm or grazing land on the land the Bog of Eternal stench after all the liquid had been emptied out and the air cleared up a bit. The goblins seemed very excited for a project, having been in a sort of limbo of a stable yet boring world for much of there lives, and had jumped up in hordes when Toby asked for volunteers to help him with this.

Toby smiled thinking about the progress that had been made in the past few days, and was eager to see the Bog after visiting Hoggle. He daydreamed as he wound his way through the Labyrinth, each turn memorized by his feet, the paths opening easily for him and he spoke to flowers and gave the younger animals treats. As a rule, Goblins were generally vegetarian, but did not frown upon breeding animals for food. The Labyrinth was controlled by Jareth's emotions and there had been many a time when he would let the farmlands dry out and many goblins came close to dieing. They understood each other, and did not judge. Toby's thoughts floated to how his life would have been different if he Sarah had never gotten him back, if the goblins would have raised him. If Jareth had raised him. The thought brought a blush to his face, would Jareth had never loved him like he did now? Would he never had the chance to wake up to Jareth's warm body against him, the love permeable in the air as Jareth showered him in physical affection, Toby basking in it, too tired to feel any embarrassment? No, it was a good thing Sarah had taken him back, Toby decided, for Jareth was the best thing to have ever happened to him.

His feet led him to Hoggle's home, a small cottage very near the opening of the Labyrinth Sarah had come through. It had a light colored door that almost matched the color of Toby's skin, something he vaguely noticed as he wrapped his knuckles on it.

"Who is it I say WHO is it?" Hoggle opened the door with a grumpy frown and a huff.

"Toby, Hoggle! I brought your muffins!" The old goblin's eyesight was deteriorating but he refused to get glasses, saying instead that he day that he needs help seeing is the day he doesn't need to see. He argued often about how he wanted to only see the world through his own eyes, not the manufactured kind that Toby would often wear.

"Oh Toby thank you!" Hoggle stepped aside and Toby took the invitation into his home. It was clean and tidy, a few shoes by the door, but nothing was out of place.

"It isn't a problem Hoggle, you know I don't mind," It gave Toby something to do, and he enjoyed speaking with Hoggle.

"Thank you still, it is very kind of you. How are the things going with the Bog of Eternal Stench?" Toby smiled and dived into a detailed recounting of how the day before the goblins had helped him with putting all the smelly liquid into tanks to be either boiled down into drinkable water or concentrated into a kind of manure or fertilizer to be used on the new crops that will be planted there within a week or two. He also mentioned a large area of it was to be used for grass fields for farm animals to help with the food situation.

"I'm glad you're turning the Labyrinth around, Toby. It has been much kinder, and the Underground everywhere is starting to take notice of the changes. This is a very important place, and I think you'll be starting to see a lot of people thanking you in the years to come," Hoggle said with a smile directed a little to far left of Toby's head. At the mention of the future Toby's heart gave a leap, the future. Jareth, sex, marriage, kids, the future. He suddenly needed the comfort of Sarah or Jareth. he stood slowly, bid Hoggle farewell and went on his way, trying to finish his errands quickly. He brought lotion to the helping hands, let the door knockers free for a bit, listened to the faeries complain, made headway in pulling out all the parasitic vines that were wrapped around the trees in the elderwood forest, and was finally making his way to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

The smell had lessened, but as Toby got there, his eyes were burning from the sour smell that inevitably invaded his senses. He pulled on a mask that only covered the bottom of his face, allowing him to appreciate the progress the goblins had made since he had last seen them. All the liquid was out and they were now pouring a fertile soil into the crevices where the liquid used to be. Ludo was calling upon the rocks to help them, and Toby was astounded how much kinder everyone was being, how much had changed since Sarah was here. He wanted to talk to Ludo, but he seemed to be very focused and Toby didn't want to be a bother, so instead he went to the most done patch of land and began walking on it. His feet sank in a little too much, but when the plants were brought here their roots would help to strengthen and fortify the ground, and soon enough it would be ready for building and planters. The grazing land would come later, but progress was being made much faster than Toby had originally anticipated.

"Its going good, thank you so much!" Toby thanked every Goblin as he walked through. doing simple jobs until the sun began to set and everyone began to go home. He had missed Ludo unfortunately, but Jareth said tomorrow was a popular holiday so Toby was assuming he would see him then and they would be able to talk then.

His heart thumped again. He was in the Labyrinth, and was planning to stay forever, but what if Jareth grew tired of him, as so may couples did? It wouldn't be the end of the world but the thought of it stabbed his heart with thin needles of fear and trepidation. He stopped in his path back to the castle, his anxiety slowly getting the better of him. His heart rate bumped up and his chest tightened. What was he going to do? The walls of the Labyrinth then parted as if he they were the Red Sea and he Moses. He could see Jareth at the end and he ran to him. Toby felt as if he were in a cliche movie, but in the moment he couldn't help but bursting into tears as he flung himself into Jareth's arms.

Jareth, for what it's worth, kept quiet and just held Toby, stroking his hair and kissing whatever exposed skin he could find. As his lips pressed against the inside of Toby's wrist, Toby told him

"I'm scared Jareth, My King. I'm scared that you will tire of me. I'm afraid that you only wish for sexual relations, and that you don't really want me forever. I'm scared that I am just a monument for you to conquer. I'm afraid that you don't really want to marry me, I'm so scared Jareth," Toby let all of his insecurities squeeze their way out of his mouth and took a deep breath, waiting for Jareth to speak.

"Well my love, I can tell you that I have had countless partners before. I have tasted the oldest wines and seen the newest films. I have danced in the finest halls and slept in the dirtiest ghettos. My dear I have seen the extent of human hatred and lust, the lengths at which people will go to conquer. The things people will do for power," Jareth tilted Toby's face up and met his lips in a searing kiss, "But I have seen the acts of love that have changed the world, the small words that have brought about the world's greatest leaders. I have solved every puzzle and can tell you the resolution of any riddle you can come up with. I have seen a million rainbows, but for the life of me I cannot describe your eyes. I have felt the furs of every animal that has walked the Earth, yet I have no words to tell how soft your hair is. I have eaten all the fruits in existence, but your lips have the most exotic flavor of them all. I have had many men and women, but you are the first who has had me. I have seen your laugh and smile and tears and have listened to your voice for hours, but I still cannot understand just what you are thinking. I want you to be mine, forever my Toby, I want to be yours forever. Will you marry me, love?"

For the first time in a long time, the ground underneath Toby's feet seemed permanent and there were no more maybes, there were no more hesitant steps. There was only one last leap of faith. Toby stood on his tippy toes and kissed Jareth's jaw, wrapping his arms around his lover's broad shoulders and leaned into him. Breathing in one last breath of Jareth's musky powerful scent, Toby took the leap.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, thank you for the support, and I will post an epilogue, and there will more than likely be a series of there after marriage life, but only after I finish some other projects I have been working on. Thank you again! :)


End file.
